


Feeling Dead

by navaan



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has woken up home, but can't feel happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Dead

Nelson had told him that you knew when you were alive because you _felt_. And if you didn't feel anything you were dead.

He had woken up in hospital and everyone kept on telling him how lucky he was to be alive.

He didn't feel happy to be alive. He didn't feel nothing either.

He _felt_ dead.

And that hurt.

Sam pondered the meaning of Nelsons words for days while he fought his way through the rehab. But he couldn't make them fit.

You knew you were alive because you did _feel alive_. But all he could feel was death.


End file.
